1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup, and more particularly, to an optical pickup using a two-wavelength light source module in which two light sources which emit light of different wavelengths are formed in a single package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical pickups that may be compatibly used in both digital versatile discs (DVDs) and compact discs (CDs) are configured such that a light source for the DVDs and a light source for the CDs are used individually. In this case, since an optical lens of the optical pickup must be configured depending on a feature of each of the DVDs and the CDs and two light sources for the DVDs and for the CDs must be assembled individually, an optical structure of the optical pickup is complicated. Also, an installation space of the optical pickup is limited.
Recently, a light source module (for example, TWIN-LD) has been developed in which two light sources (for example, two semiconductor laser chips) for DVDs and for CDs for emitting light of different wavelengths are formed in a single package. However, since a position difference between the two light sources of the light source module is significant, the light source module may be used in some reproduction optical pickups, but may not be used in recording optical pickups.